Friday Night
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: COMPLETA Sexta a noite sempre era sinônimo de aulas e trabalho para a Lily. O que será que essa sexta a noite tem em especial? Fic Pós Hogwarts L


**Disclaimer: Os maravilhosos marotos e a ruivinha mais badalada de Hogwarts não pertencem a mim e ninguém me financia para fazer o que eu mais gosto, portanto, NÃO GANHO NADA ESCREVENDO ISSO AQUI. Dito e feito.**

**Sinopse: Muitos adoram a sexta feira, principalmente durante a noite... mas para Lílian essa parte da semana era sempre composta por aulas e trabalhos, mas o que acontece quando ela, fatalmente, precisa faltar a aula? Como será a sua sexta a noite na companhia de algumas amigas malucas e os marotos?**

**Pós Hogwarts!**

**Nota: Espero que gostem da minha invenção... bjns..**

**Friday Night **

_Dez minutos_

Olhou para o relógio que ficava na parede atrás da sua mesa que estava repleta de fórmulas e diversos pequenos caldeirões que se mexiam sozinhos e então suspirou cansada. Precisava terminar com aquelas amostras ainda aquele dia, não faltava muito, apenas um ingrediente, então teria que ser muito rápida para acabar tudo em...

_Nove minutos_

E ela ainda tinha a (má) sorte de ser final de expediente de uma sexta feira, ou seja, dia em que ela tinha aula. Por que fora escolher fazer aquela matéria justamente na sexta? Por que era mais tranqüila a universidade naquele dia? Talvez... mas aquele não era o momento adequado para ficar se perguntando aquilo, afinal, já estava no fim do semestre e ainda não havia faltado um dia sequer... quem sabe aquele dia não seria o primeiro... não! Nunca! Muito menos quando se tinha um trabalho super importante para se entregar naquela aula.

Mas voltando ao seu trabalho, o que era mais importante no momento... Se ela queria ser contratada, teria que fazer aquelas amostras com muito cuidado, já que sua contratação ou permanência no estágio dependia daqueles pequenos frascos que agora ela, finalmente, estava enchendo.

Encheu um por um... _oito minutos_ ... com muito cuidado, sem deixar derramar qualquer gota fora, queria que tudo saísse perfeito. Tampou os pequenos frascos e colocou dentro da caixa formulada especialmente para abrigar as amostras e então fechou a caixa com mais cuidado ainda e por fim, colocou sobre sua mesa.

_Sete minutos_

Pegou um bloco sobre sua mesa e escreveu o nome da poção que ela havia acabado de fazer e então colou na caixa para que fosse melhor identificada.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e então sorriu satisfeita. Havia conseguido terminar sua tarefa antes do que imaginava, afinal só faltavam _cinco minutos_ para o final do expediente.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira atrás da sua mesa e ficou contemplando o teto pensativamente. Estava tudo perfeito. Sua vida estava perfeita. Em poucos dias, se conseguisse êxito nas amostras, seria contratada por aquela grande empresa de poções – que abastecia um hospital bruxo de Londres – e faria parte da comissão que preparava cada uma delas com todo o cuidado. Seria fantástico. E para completar, seu curso de pós-graduação em poções benéficas para a saúde estava indo de vento em polpa. Ela, com apenas 19 anos, estava se saindo muito bem, e isso que fazia apenas dois anos que havia se formado em bruxaria em Hogwarts. Bem... em questões profissionais ela não podia reclamar, mas em questões do coração... isso, ela nem sabia o que siginificava...

Um alerta que piscava na tela do computador lhe chamou a atenção – agradecia até hoje pelo seu chefe ter lhe deixado o ensinar como se mexia naquela máquina e ter deixado ela planejar planilhas referentes a quantas amostras a empresa precisava para seus clientes - aproximou seu rosto mais da tela deste e então jogou-se para trás novamente. Ela estava...ferrada!

_Quatro minutos_

Como ela faria aquilo em tão pouco tempo? E como ela não havia se lembrado daquela tarefa? Havia esquecido completamente de olhar sua agenda onde deveria estar marcada para aquele dia uma produção de mais amostras sobre uma poção para mordidas de lobisomem que deveria ser entregue ou estar em boa parte do caminho andado. Mas o estranho era que a ruiva não se lembrava de ter anotado aquela tarefa em sua agenda. Não adiantava reclamar, trabalho era trabalho. O jeito era começar naquele momento e deixar tudo mais ou menos alinhado para segunda feira.

_Três minutos_

Mas antes...

Pegou o telefone sobre a sua mesa e discou o número que estava em sua memória. Esperou mais algum tempo até que uma voz do outro lado da linha atendera a deixando mais aliviada.

_Boa tarde! Você ligou para Willian Peter Smith. No momento eu estou na faculdade e não posso atendê-lo, deixe seu recado depois do sinal que eu retornarei sua ligação. Piiiip._

-Willian? – Lílian falou receosa, porém quando se dera conta de algo, colocou o telefone novamente no gancho com o rosto extremamente vermelho. – Para que ele foi colocar uma secretária eletrônica!

-Lily? – uma jovem morena da sua idade, porém já contratada, abriu a porta da sala onde Lílian estava e então se deparou com a ruiva em pé apoiada com as duas mãos sobre a mesa, olhando fixamente para o telefone.

-O que! – a ruiva perguntou irritada e então olhou para Rebeca um pouco constrangida. – Desculpe... entra.

-Eu ouvi você gritar... não sabia que você odiava tanto as secretárias eletrônicas... – a morena falou deixando Lílian novamente encabulada.

-Nada contra, só que algumas vezes eu esqueço e fico falando sozinha e penso que a pessoa do outro lado da linha está me escutando... só eu mesmo... – Lílian apesar de ser nascida trouxa não gostava muito daqueles artefatos, dizendo que eram apenas perda de tempo e que os trouxas deviam inventar meios melhores de comunicação, quanto que Rebeca, nascida trouxa também, apenas a apoiava achando a atitude da amiga um pouco exagerada.

-Sei... mas qual o problema?

-Você viu que horas são?

-Seis horas.

-Hora da faculdade... – Lílian disse e então voltou a esparramar-se em sua cadeira.

-E eu novamente pergunto: qual o problema? Pensei que gostasse do seu curso... principalmente da matéria de hoje.

-E eu amo, acontece que, pela primeira vez na vida, eu vou ter que faltar...

-E por que? – Rebeca perguntou mais interessada no assunto, afinal, faltar era com ela mesmo.

-Para terminar o trabalho que eu esqueci de fazer. Se eu quero ser contratada Beca, eu tenho que me esforçar. – a morena olhou um pouco sentida para a amiga e então andou até a ruiva ajoelhando-se a sua frente.

-Eu posso ajudar, se você quiser...

-Adoraria... mas acho que seu expediente já acabou...

-Lily, eu também fui estagiária como você e sei como é difícil tentar agradar a todos e não ser agradada, muitas vezes, por ninguém. Por isso que eu vou ajudar você, mas é obvio que eu vou querer uma recompensa...

-Eu sabia, se não você não se chamaria Rebeca Brenan. Mas o que você quer em troca...?

-Isso pode soar muito comprometedor Lily... pena que eu gosto de homens... – Rebeca falou sorrindo maliciosamente deixando a ruiva com o rosto quente novamente. Lílian ainda não sabia como fora se tornar amiga da jovem a sua frente. As duas eram totalmente diferentes. O que a Lílian tinha de inocente, Rebeca tinha de safada... e por aí se iam as diferenças. Mas como dizem que os opostos se atraem...

-Rebeca... sem brincadeiras...

-Por favor Lily, em dois anos você ainda não se acostumou comigo?

-E quem consegue?

-Tudo bem, é o seguinte... quero te convidar para ir a um lugar muito bom, se você quiser convidar alguém, fique a vontade, desde que você vá e se divirta um pouco. Vamos fazer dessa sexta feira a melhor de todas, Srta. Evans! – Rebeca falou ainda com o seu habitual sorriso malicioso nos lábios, o que, pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian retribui da mesma forma.

-Ótimo... até já sei quem eu vou convidar...

-E quem será o gatinho?

-Não é nada do que você está pensando... – a ruiva falou levantando-se e andando até um armário onde estavam os ingredientes que elas precisavam. – Eu vou convidar a Suzan, uma amiga que se formou comigo em Hogwarts. Acho que já falei dela...

-A que era namorada do Potter?

-Não estraga mais o meu dia! E não é essa não... a Suzan é aquela que trabalha na academia de aurores. E o Potter nunca teve uma namorada fixa... – Lílian falou um pouco ressentida.

-Ah... a garota persistente. Por mais que dissessem que ela não conseguiria ser Auror, ela teimava sem ser.

-Essa aí. E ela provou ser bem teimosa mesmo. – Lílian falou enquanto colocava todos os ingredientes na mesa. – Vai cortando algumas coisas que eu vou ligar para a Su...

-Sim senhorita! – Rebeca disse sentando no lugar de Lílian e pegando alguns ingredientes.

Lílian, por sua vez, pegou o telefone e discou outro número que ela sabia muito bem de cor.

-Fala... – a ruiva ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender.

-Su? – Lílian perguntou esperançosa, já que ela sabia muito bem que era difícil encontrar a amiga no trabalho, visto que a mesma estava sempre muito ocupada para atender telefonemas.

-Não, até ontem o meu nome continuava sendo Remo Lupim...

-Remo? – Lílian perguntou de repente, com vontade de rir.

-Quem fala? – o garoto perguntou polidamente.

-Lílian Evans...

-Lily! Aquela ruiva esquentada que nunca mais me mandou sequer uma carta dizendo "oi, como vai"?

-Ela mesma... de carne e osso, porém pelo telefone. – Lílian falou com um grande sorriso, recebendo olhares curiosos de Rebeca que terminava de cortar alguns ingredientes.

-O que você queria falar com a Su? Ela está um pouco ocupada agora...

-Eu só... bem... você poderia dar um recado para ela?

-Claro... qual?

-Diz que eu vou estar esperando ela em Hogsmeade e se ela quiser levar alguém, pode levar e que eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta.

-Não seria mais fácil enviar um berrador, Lily?

-Engraçadinho... você faz esse favor para mim?

-Pode deixar... eu dou o recado para ela...

-Ótimo... agora eu preciso desligar... nos falamos outra hora...

-Claro! – Lílian desligou o telefone quando ouviu o outro ficar mudo e então voltou-se para sua colega de trabalho que já estava dando andamento nas poções.

-Acho que você pode deixar o resto comigo...

-Está bem... eu vou fazer os meus contatos também... te vejo mais tarde! – Rebeca falou e então saiu saltitante da sala de Lílian que sentou-se onde a morena estava antes e continuou de onde Rebeca parou.

Em poucos minutos o trabalho havia andando muito e estava bom, o que era mais do que importante. Olhou o relógio na parede e constatou que já havia passado uma hora desde que sua aula havia começado, ou seja, não havia conseguido falar com Willian para ver se o trabalho estava pronto o que lhe renderia uma boa nota vermelha no final do semestre, mas tudo bem, desde que ela se saísse bem naquele estágio.

-Cheguei Liloca! – a porta abriu-se em um estrondo fazendo com que a ruiva derramasse um pouco de essência que colocaria no caldeirão.

-Rebeca! Sua maluca! Você está me ajudando ou o que? – Lílian falou irritada, mas com uma enorme vontade de rir pelo que a sua "querida" colega havia feito consigo.

-Vamos lá... você já andou bastante nesse trabalho. Segunda você termina... – a morena falou sentado sobre a mesa da jovem que a olhou com desaprovação enquanto secava o estrago que havia feito.

-Eu quero terminar isso hoje. Segunda eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, aliás, o lugar que você escolheu só abre depois das dez horas, portanto, tenho muito tempo antes disso...

-E você acha que eu vou deixar você ir assim! – Rebeca falou cruzando as pernas enquanto avaliava o visual da amiga. – Você está um lixo! Jeans e camiseta são ótimos, mas para ficar em casa...

-E você acha que eu vou vir trabalhar com um vestido de gala? – Lílian falou franzindo o cenho enquanto mexia o conteúdo dentro do caldeirão.

-Não, mas você podia copiar um pouco a Rebequinha aqui... ficaria tão formosa!

-Me poupe Rebeca... eu quero terminar isso... depois eu prometo que deixo você me arrumar... – Lílian falou sem perceber o que suas palavras significavam para a colega de trabalho.

-Promete? – Rebeca repetiu levantando-se e andando em direção a porta novamente.

-Sim, sim.. – a ruiva respondeu ainda distraída.

-Ótimo! – fora a única coisa que Lílian ouviu antes de sua porta ser fechada em um grande estrondo a assuntando novamente, porém desta vez, sem derramar nada.

-Rebeca!

Seus olhos ou estavam prejudicados, ou eles definitivamente estavam bons demais e a roupa que estava em seu corpo estava justa e decotada demais.

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou sair assim? – Lílian perguntou avaliando-se pela qüinquagésima vez enquanto Rebeca colocava os frascos das amostras recém feitas por Lílian no suporte adequado.

-Não acho, eu tenho certeza, até porque você prometeu...

-Se você estivesse estudado em Hogwarts com certeza teria ficado na Sonserina. Isso não se faz com uma amiga, a pegar distraída enquanto ela está trabalhando e fazer ela prometer algo inconcebível!

-Prestasse atenção em mim, afinal eu não sou apenas sua colega de trabalho...

-Não? – Lílian perguntou desconfiada.

-Sou sua amiga!

-Tudo bem... já entendi... agora minha mais nova amiga... quer fazer o favor de escolher outra roupa... ? – Lílian falou apontando para o armário conjurado pela "amiga" que estava a sua frente.

-Não... deu muito trabalho conjurar isso aqui para você escolher uma roupa qualquer. Sei que o armário é meu, as roupas são minhas, mas tem umas que, por favor, eram da minha época de certinha...

-Época de certinha?

-Claro! – Rebeca falou enquanto mexia em algumas roupas e tirara uma especificamente. – Está vendo essa blusa? – a morena mostrou uma blusa com decote em "V" verde, quase da cor dos olhos da ruiva.

-O que tem... ? Ela é bem bonita...

-É muito certinha, parece até você!

-E qual o problema disso!

-Assim você vai ficar solteira para o resto da vida! – Rebeca falou virando a amiga novamente de frente para o espelho. – Desse jeito você vai arrasar hoje... Lily, hoje é Sexta Feira! – Lílian olhou-se no espelho avaliando o vestido preto acima dos joelhos e o decote em suas costas que lhe desciam até o começo do quadril.

-Eu devia ter ido a aula...

-E perder a melhor noite da sua vida? Não... você é amiga da Rebeca, e amiga minha não fica em casa _on Friday Night_!

-Eu me rendo... fazer o que... ainda bem que eu tenho a Suzan...

-Isso... me renega agora... de noite você vai estar ajoelhada aos meus pés me agradecendo pelo gato que vai estar na sua mão... – Rebeca falou pegando o conjunto que usaria e trocando-se ali mesmo, enquanto que a ruiva soltava seus cabelos e os penteava delicadamente para por fim, maquiar-se.

Algum tempo depois, uma ruiva e uma morena saíam do grande prédio daquela empresa. A ruiva com seu vestido preto arrasador e a bota de cano longo que lhe subiam até os joelhos e os cabelos ruivos soltos nas costas nuas, enquanto que a morena estava usando seu mais famoso vestido azul que contrastavam incrivelmente com seus olhos. O vestido era tomara que caia e descia delineando seu corpo até a cintura, e então, ele adquiria forma rodada descendo até abaixo dos seus joelhos. Seus cabelos morenos estavam presos em um "rabo-de-cavalo" muito grande que desciam pelas suas costas delicadamente. Ambas estavam maquiadas – Lílian resolveu não pegar muito pesado, porém Rebeca resolvera, como ela mesmo dizia, acentuar mais seus olhos azuis com uma maquiagem bem mais pesada do que a de Lílian.

-Eu devia ter escolhido o lugar, não você...

-Para que? Eu quero dançar, não ficar tomando chocolate quente no caldeirão furado! – Rebeca falou sorridente depois que elas aparataram em Hogsmeade.

-Como você descobriu esse lugar?

-Um amigo meu, lindo por sinal e que eu convidei para vir hoje, me mostrou certo dia, depois que eu fui contratada, ou seja, conheço o "Friday Night" há um ano e pouco.

-Sei... e novamente eu repito... ainda bem que a Suzan vêm, eu não me imagino segurando vela! – Lílian falou sem demonstrar indignação, recebendo um sorriso malicioso de Rebeca.

-E você acha que eu deixaria você segurando vela? É obvio que o meu lindo vai trazer um gatinho junto... agora só resta a você chegar antes da Suzan...

-Céus... como você é tão...

-Linda, gostosa, formidável...?

-Não! Deixa pra lá... – Lílian falou sorrindo por causa das poses que Rebeca fazia enquanto se elogiava.

Andaram mais um pouco até que encontraram um casal de mãos dadas conversando distraidamente na frente da casa dos gritos. De longe Lílian pode perceber que a garota se tratava de Suzan. Sabia reconhecer aquela cabeleira loira de longe. Porém ela não sabia que a amiga estava namorando...

-Achei a Su...

-Onde? – Rebeca falou olhando na direção que a ruiva havia apontado. – Eu só vejo um casal ali.

-Ei... ela é a que está com o... Remo?

-O cara que você falou antes?

-É... mas... eles voltaram?

-Não seria melhor você ir até lá e perguntar! – Rebeca falou arrastando a ruiva até onde o casal estava.

-Remo, Suzan! – Lílian disse esbaforida quando se aproximaram.

O casal olhou para as duas jovens recém chegadas com curiosidade. Remo nunca havia visto a ruiva daquele jeito. Tinha que confessar, e que sua namorada não ouvisse, que ela estava muito linda. Imagina como um certo moreno não ficaria se a visse assim...

-Olá Lílian... nem para me mandar uma coruja... faz dois anos que nos formamos e você nem dá sinal de vida, só mesmo pela Suzan para a gente se encontrar...

-Que eu saiba, você também tem uma coruja e braço para escrever uma carta... e vocês não me falaram que estavam namorando...

-Eu ia contar... mas nós não nos vimos nos últimos dias. – Suzan, a amiga loira de Lília, que estava usando uma calça justa e uma bata vinho que vinha até suas coxas,– para quem é alta aquela roupa fica fantástica, já para quem é baixinha... – falou sorrindo para a ruiva.

-Tudo bem... falaremos muito sobre isso depois, agora que tal a gente entrar e pegar uma mesa para nós?

-O meu amigo ainda não chegou! – Rebeca falou cruzando os braços.

-Hm... ele está atrasado... – Remo falou pensativamente.

-Quem está atrasado? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

-Oras quem, o amigo da sua amiga que eu não sei o nome...

-Rebeca... é o nome dela. – a mesma falou ao mesmo tempo em que visualizava um jovem bem conhecido caminhando em sua direção com um outro garoto ao seu lado.

– Eu sabia que ele nunca se atrasava, pelo menos não se tratando de festa... – Rebeca falou caminhando na direção do moreno de cabelos compridos e o abraçando de uma maneira intima demais, pelo que pareceu para Lílian.

-Você conhece o... Black? – a ruiva perguntou apontando debilmente para o recém chegado que sorriu abertamente envolvendo Rebeca pela cintura.

-Claro que ela conhece... afinal eu acabei de a pedir em namoro... está certo que foi pelo telefone, mas... – Sirius falou dando um dos seus famosos sorrisos.

-Por telefone?

-É... eu não contei para você, porque queria fazer uma certa surpresa... mas eu já conheço o Sirius há uns dois anos, mais ou menos...

-Quando nós nos formamos em Hogwarts, há dois anos, a primeira coisa que fizemos foi festejar, e foi aqui que eu conheci a Rebeca! – Sirius falou beijando o rosto da namorada.

-E por que eu sempre sou a ultima a saber? – Lílian perguntou possessa arrancando sorrisos dos dois casais.

-Mas ainda tem outra surpresa! Pelo menos você não vai precisar ficar segurando vela... – Rebeca falou arrastando o amigo do seu namorado e o deixando de frente para a ruiva que avermelhou no mesmo momento.

-Potter!

-Evans! – Tiago sorriu e estendeu uma mão para a ruiva apertar, porém esta não o fez, talvez por raiva ou então por extrema surpresa...

Aquilo só podia ser uma estratégia de Rebeca e do seu namorado... como eles puderam fazer isso com ela?

-E então... agora que estamos aqui... vamos entrar? – Remo quebrou aquele silêncio perturbador, mas que não durara nem um minuto, e então, de mãos dadas com Suzan, guiou os outros quatros até a boate que parecia estar mais cheia ainda.

Pegaram uma mesa com seis lugares e se sentaram, Sirius e Rebeca de um lado, com Tiago ao lado de Sirius e Remo e Suzan de outro, com Lílian do seu lado, o que proporcionou ao Tiago ficar de frente para sua querida e saudosa ruiva.

-E então? Há quanto tempo? – Tiago começou, de uma maneira que ele mesmo achou idiota, mas começou.

Lílian, por sua vez, apenas sorriu a contra gosto e interceptou um garçom que passava por ali, pegando uma bebida bem forte.

Tiago olhou a ruiva ingerir todo o conteúdo da taça em um só gole com uma certa admiração e vaidade, afinal, Lílian estava nervosa e abalada por sua causa...

-Vocês vão ficar em silêncio aí? – Rebeca perguntou de repente soltando-se dos braços de Sirius.

-O que vocês querem que a gente faça? – Lílian perguntou um pouco emburrada. – Não vou ficar olhando vocês se agarrarem e muito menos vocês dois... – Lílian continuou cutucando Suzan ao seu lado que virou-se para a ruiva um pouco constrangida...

-Desculpe... mas eu não vejo o Remo há umas cinco horas... estou com saudades...

-Mas vocês trabalham no mesmo setor! – Tiago se pronunciou de repente fazendo a ruiva o olhar novamente.

-Como você sabe? – Tudo bem que eles eram amigos, mas certas coisas dentro da academia de auror era restrita e só os que estavam lá dentro sabiam.

-Porque eu trabalho lá, oras... – Tiago respondeu simplesmente enquanto chamava um dos garçons.

Lílian olhou para Suzan e então desta para Remo que balançou o ombro e então falou sem jeito.

-Eu não podia deixar o meu amigo sozinho em uma sexta à noite e como você ficaria sozinha, eu achei melhor trazê-lo junto...

-Você também Remo! – Lílian falou indignada e então olhou para o garçom que acabava de chegar. – Me traz um Whisky de fogo!

-Lily é melhor ir com calma... – Suzan cochichou na esperança de amansar um pouco a amiga.

-Me acompanha em um, _Tiago?_ - Só podia ser o efeito do Martini surtindo na ruiva. Quando em sã consciência, ela o chamaria daquele jeito. Estando bêbada – só com um copo? – ou não, Tiago aproveitaria...

-Claro meu lírio! Dois por favor...

O homem anotou os outros pedidos e então voltou para o balcão para prepará-los enquanto Lílian olhava fixamente para o moreno a sua frente. Talvez nem ela sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas já que todos resolveram empurrá-la para Tiago em uma sexta feira, quando ela já tinha faltado aula e entregado de ultima hora um trabalho importante, por que não ficar bêbada também e tirar aquele rótulo de santinha de si? Pelo menos a roupa já era propícia para isso.

-Vamos dançar? – a ruiva ouviu Sirius pedir para Rebeca e esta se levantar e acompanhá-lo, da mesma foram que o outro casal também o fez.

Tiago observou os dois amigos saírem com suas namoradas com um certo receio de ficar sozinho com a ruiva. Não que estivesse com medo dela, Nunca! Mas a estava achando estranha... e ele não queria por tudo a perder quando tinha uma chance daquelas de reencontrar sua (não tão) doce Lily... queria curtir aquele momento, mas queria também que ela estivesse sóbria e não curtindo – bêbada – da sua cara.

-E então, você vai dançar também? – Lílian perguntou o olhando fixamente nos olhos.

-Se você quiser... mas não sei se você vai querer dançar essa música... – Tiago indicou a pista onde alguns casais dançavam agarrados, justamente porque era uma música mais lenta e propícia para casais de namorados se agarrarem.

Lílian olhou na direção que o garoto indicava e então sentiu seu rosto corar novamente, o que estava acontecendo com mais freqüência na presença do moreno. Tudo bem que ela já estava sentindo o efeito das bebidas – e agora tomava mais alguns goles da bebida que o garçom havia trazido -, mas ela não sabia se ela queria ceder aos encantos do maroto a sua frente.

A ruiva tinha que confessar que ele estava diferente, mais adulto e ainda não havia tentado nada com ela, o que era um avanço... e isso que eles já estavam sozinhos naquela mesa há algum tempo. Talvez Tiago pudesse ter esquecido das vezes que a importunava, ou até não achava mais graça em fazer tal coisa... mas estranhamente, Lílian estava sentindo falta daquilo...

Tiago, entretanto, parecia querer mostrar que estava ali não para conquistar seu desafio, mas para matar a saudade de observar aqueles lindos olhos verdes e de a ver corar maravilhosamente.

Estiveram tanto tempo longe, Tiago teve suas idas e voltas com algumas mulheres, mas ultimamente, a única coisa que o preocupava era o trabalho e a guerra que estava acontecendo lá fora. E a sua maior satisfação foi ouvir naquela tarde de dois de seus amigos, que se encontrariam com a ruiva a sua frente... ele não podia deixar escapar aquela chance de tentar uma última vez reconquistá-la, mas não do jeito maroto, o que era uma pena, mas de um jeito mais aluado de ser – sim, ele era um maroto, mas ele, em suas conquistas, não usava os mesmos passos que Sirius... definitivamente não.

-E por que eu não dançaria essa música? É perfeita... – Lílian falou levantando-se e dando a volta na mesa para ficar do lado de Tiago. Este pode pela primeira vez reparar melhor nos trajes que a ruiva estava usando. Ele não podia negar que ela estava linda e fatalmente sedutora. Aquele vestido preto acentuou muito bem as curvas daquele corpo que fora objeto de seus sonhos por muitos anos em Hogwarts e, ele tinha certeza disso, ainda continuavam sendo seu objeto de desejo.

-Já que você insiste... – Tiago falou se levantando e pegando a mão de Lílian para a guiar até a pista, porém, antes disso ela pegou o copo sobre a mesa e levou em direção a sua boca, mas antes de beber sequer um gole, o copo foi retirado de suas mãos por Tiago. – Mas eu quero você lúcida para aproveitar esse momento.

Lílian sentiu um tremor leve percorrer seu corpo com o olhar que o moreno lançou sobre si e então deixou-se ser levada até a pista da boate.

Ela queria saber qual era o seu próprio propósito. Tudo bem que ela queria se divertir, mas ela nunca foi de ficar com alguém – muito menos o Potter – por uma noite e largá-lo, muito menos fazer isso estando bêbada – na verdade ela nunca havia ficado bêbada, não que lembrasse - , e ainda muito menos fazer isso com alguém que ela um dia chegou a amar. Sim, ela tinha que confessar que um dia chegou a amar Tiago, mas ela tinha certeza que para ele, ela sempre foi um desafio, então, o melhor que ela pode fazer foi fechar-se em seu próprio casulo e não demonstrar nada daquilo do que sentia. Não iria deixar se vencer e dar a chance de Tiago dizer que havia conseguido mais um desafio.

Mas, naquele momento, ela tinha consciência de que não adiantava mais se fechar, que aquela podia ser uma oportunidade única de demonstrar que ainda gosta dele e que não quer ser apenas um desafio e, de certa forma, se desculpar por suas besteira, mas para isso, ela precisava de coragem e ela aprendeu, incrivelmente, com Rebeca que a bebida era uma ótima aliada da coragem.

Tiago enlaçou a ruiva pela cintura, enquanto esta apoiava sua cabeça no ombro largo do rapaz e o enlaçava pelo pescoço. O moreno sorriu satisfeito com aquela demonstração, louco para ir direto ao seu objetivo, mas ele sabia que deveria ir com calma, aproveitar até os olhares que Lílian que lançava.

Sirius e Remo, que haviam voltado com suas namoradas para a mesa, olhavam o "casal" dançar no meio da pista.

-Você acha que o Tiago tem alguma chance?

-Não sei, Sirius, só sei que nós fizemos de tudo para dar essa chance a ele, e por incrível que pareça, nem Tiago sabe que isso é um plano, agora se vocês contarem... – Remo falou apontado na direção do seu amigo cachorro e da sua namorada – cadela?-.

-É claro que ele não vai contar... e se ele contar sabe que perde a namorada... e eu também não posso ser incluída nisso, senão perco meu emprego, além do meu pescoço...

-Por que? – Suzan perguntou para Rebeca, embora a tenha visto poucas vezes, achava ela bem divertida até.

-Porque eu inventei aquele trabalho de última hora para a Lily fazer e se atrasar... então eu me ofereci, toda inocente, para ajudá-la, e ela aceitou, óbvio, ela quer ser contratada, o que eu sei, é claro, que ela já conseguiu.

-E ela sabe disso? De que foi contratada? – Remo perguntou interessado.

-Claro que não... só vai saber isso na segunda e... eu espero que ela não saiba de nada do que estamos conversando aqui... – nisso ela olhou para Suzan que corou instintivamente.

-Eu não vou contar... tenho amor próprio. Conheço a Lily quando ela fica irritada. E, até porque, eu também ajudei... ou esqueceu que eu que dei a idéia de convidar o Tiago? – a loira disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Bom... como o plano já foi posto em ação e tudo foi esclarecido entre os autores disso, ou seja, nós; é melhor a gente fingir que tudo é uma maravilha e esperar que eles se acertem... – Rebeca falou eufórica e então arrastou Sirius até uma outra pista mais agitada.

Remo e Suzan, entretanto, resolveram ficar ali e esperar para ver o que acontecia...

-Você acha que a Lily ainda gosta do Tiago? – Remo perguntou quebrando aquela leve tensão entre eles.

-Se eu propus isso, é claro que acho... pelo menos é isso que ela me contou há algum tempo atrás.

-O que?

-Que ela sente falta de Hogwarts e de algumas pessoas de lá... e nisso se encaixa o Potter, claro.

-Não sei... ela sempre foi muito fechada com ele, sempre o descartando... não sei, temo que isso não dê certo e que o meu amigo se magoe...

-Então ele finalmente descobriu que é apaixonado pela Lily? – Suzan perguntou lançando um olhar ao casal que ainda dançava.

-Sim... mas isso faz algum tempo já... pelo que eu sei, foi depois que ele não conseguiu mais manter um compromisso com uma garota... ele sente falta da Lily... – Remo falou sorrindo e então abraçou a loira pela cintura. - ... da mesma forma que eu senti de você...

-Seu bobo... você sabe que eu preciso de você... nada vai mudar isso, viu?

-Eu espero... – Remo falou e então fechou a proximidade entre eles em mais um beijo, sem perceber que o "casal" que dançava, andava até o balcão perto da pista.

-Você não que voltar para a mesa? – a ruiva perguntou apontando na direção desta.

-Não... não quero incomodar o aluado...

-Tudo bem... mas acho que eu preciso beber alguma coisa...

-Duas águas por favor... – Tiago se precipitou quando esta ia fazer o pedido.

-Mas eu não ia pedir isso...

-Mas agora vai... você está bebendo demais... e eu quero você lúcida... – Tiago falou deslizando sua mão pelo rosto da ruiva que sorriu timidamente.

-Acho que você já falou isso...

-E eu já falei que você está... linda? – Tiago perguntou e então a ruiva desviou o olhar por um tempo, para logo depois fitá-lo novamente.

-Não... você ainda não mentiu...

-E quem disse que eu estou mentindo? É impossível mentir com você por perto...

-Tiago... – Lílian começou se sentindo um pouco nervosa. -... você ainda me considera um desafio?

O garoto franziu o cenho por um momento. Desde quando ela sabia daquilo? E desde quando ela pensava que era um desafio para ele? Está certo que no começo, Tiago a encarava desta forma, mas aquilo mudou muito rápido, o único problema que quando ele percebeu que realmente amava a ruivinha, já era tarde demais e ela já não estava mais perto dele.

-E desde quando você é um desafio para alguém?

-Desde que você começou a me chamar para sair, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava com outras garotas... Tiago, eu não quero lembrar disso, eu só quero a sua resposta.

-Não te considero mais meu desafio... e eu não queria ter feito você um desafio para mim...

-Então você desistiu de mim? – Lílian perguntou receosa. Estava indo longe demais, mas era sua única chance... outra igual não teria...

Tiago sorriu com aquela pergunta. Lílian estava chegando muito perto do perigo e ela não sabia que _perigo_ era aquele, mas ele estava louco para responder aquilo da melhor forma que queria e podia.

-Não... – Tiago respondeu em um sussurro, aproximando seu rosto levemente. Lílian permanecia em seu lugar, sem fazer menção de se desviar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Na verdade, ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, porém...

-Senhor... a sua bebida... – o garçom falou colocando as duas garrafas de água sobre o balcão, o que, de certa forma, assustou Tiago, que se afastou imediatamente da ruiva.

-Obrigado... – Tiago disse a contra gosto e então abriu sua garrafa e bebeu uma boa quantidade do seu líquido. Lílian o observou fazer todos aqueles passos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Parecia que finalmente ela tinha se dado conta do que estava acontecendo: Tiago gostava dela também!

Em outros tempos, ela podia simplesmente achar aquilo uma invenção e dizer que era só mais uma estratégia do maroto, mas não, naquele momento ela sabia que ele estava sendo verdadeiro e ela, mais do que nunca, queria provar aquela paixão que a estava devorando por dentro.

Tiago colocou sua garrafa sobre o balcão e então olhou novamente para a ruiva: - Você não vai beber a sua?

Lílian balançou a cabeça negativamente e então se aproximou do moreno, repetindo o mesmo gesto que ele quando sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Só depois que você concluir o que foi interrompido.

Tiago sorriu maliciosamente e então passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos rebeldes, antes de puxar a ruiva e a beijar fervorosamente.

Seus lábios se encontraram finalmente e se aproveitaram ao máximo em cada segundo que permaneciam colados e se movimentavam com avidez. Tiago aproximou o corpo da jovem mais perto do seu e esta enterrou sua mão em meio aos negros cabelos do garoto que sorriu entre o beijo.

Sim, ela também gostava dele e aquilo não era um sonho, principalmente quando ele sentiu o corpo dela junto ao seu no outro dia de manhã enquanto os raios solares entravam pela janela aberta do quarto iluminando a cama em que estavam abraçados e que foi a única a prestigiar aquela noite mágica e inesquecível.

E Tiago podia finalmente dizer que Lílian era sua, da mesma forma que esta podia dizer que nunca havia sido um desafio para ele e que Tiago era sim, e ela não tinha vergonha de dizer, o melhor homem que ela já conheceu.

O melhor de tudo isso, e os dois concordavam, é que havia sido um encontro proposital, sem planos, sem trapaças, sem nada... apenas um momento, uma última chance do destino... pelo menos era isso que o novo casal pensava... pois quando saíram da boate na noite anterior, não havia mais sinal nem de Sirius, nem de Remo, nem de Rebeca e muito menos de Suzan, estes, certamente, deviam estar em algum outro lugar comemorando o maravilhoso e vitorioso plano.

O FIM O

**Nota: Ficou grande ne? Sei... mas como tinha que ser um capítulo único, teve que ficar assim hehehe...**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa aqui também... essa fic foi baseada, o começo dela é claro, em mim mesmo... eu escrevi o começo dessa fic em uma sexta feira, fim de expediente aqui... faltavam uma meia hora eu acho para acabar o meu trabalho e eu não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer e estava pensando em como eu não queria ter aula e em como eu queria sair para uma boate e dançar... bem... resultou nisso aí de cima... a fic, não a minha noite, porque eu tive que ir a aula igual ¬¬ hehehe.**

**Mas fora isso eu espero que vocês aproveitem ao máximo minha fase marota juntando com as minhas (falta) de experiências. hehehehe**

**E eu nem preciso dizer que espero reviews ne? Não imagina...**

**Huahuahua...**

**Então é só... até a minha próxima invenção maluca..**

**Obs: Pessoas de Entre a razão e o Coração, não se desesperem convencida, eu não esqueci a fic... **

**Bjns...**


End file.
